


Konoha Gets Vanilla Ice Cream

by young_genji



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Dicks, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_genji/pseuds/young_genji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha asks Kano what a boner is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha Gets Vanilla Ice Cream

Konoha was looking at a magazine when he flipped to a vacation ad and saw a shirtless man. Suddenly his pants got a little tight so Konoha looked down to investigate.

"Hey Konoha I don't have anyone to play with so— oh my GOD is that a boner lol!!" Then Hibiya ran away laughing.

Konoha was mad for the first time in his life. "Fuck you you're like twelve!!" he screamed at Hibiya. Actually Konoha didn't know what a boner was or why it was so embarrassing so he asked Kano because he trusts him.

"Kano what's a boner." says Konoha.

"I'm glad you asked me." Kano pats Konoha on the back and said, "This is a boner," and points at his pants. There was a small tent forming on the front of his pants.

"Here touch it." Kano thrusts his hips at Konoha.

Konoha hesitantly puts his palm over Kano's tent.

"See Konoha, it's like a button. If you keep rubbing it eventually some stuff will come out. It's like vanilla. You should suck on it to get the good stuff faster." Kano starts pulling his pants down.

Vanilla? That was interesting. Konoha really likes vanilla ice cream. He kneels down.

Just as Kano's dick pops out Shintaro appears with a battle cry and tackles Kano to the ground. "You sick smelly sack of shit, what are you doing to Konoha!" he yells in Kano's face, straddling his hips. Which was a really bad idea.

Kano suddenly got very nervous. "Haha, hey look Shin-chan it's all in good fun—" He screamed as Shintaro's fist met his face. A big bruise was already starting to form on Kano's left eye. Truly incredible. "Uuuooooh...."

Konoha starts crying. Shintaro immediately rushes to Konoha's side and asks, "What,s wrong? Show me on this teddy bear where he touched you," and pulled out a small teddy bear from his pocket.

"I-I wanted... vanilla... ic-ice cream..." Konoha wails and covers his face.

"Oh. It's okay. Not like Kano's ice cream would've been good anyway. Let's go to Cold Stone or something and get some actual ice cream." So then they got some ice cream.

In the end Konoha never found out what a boner was.


End file.
